deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Patient Suit
Plaease add a template. Name? If I'm correct, Isaac referred the attire as a jacket when he asked the doctor to free him. If so, then this article would need to be renamed to Straitjacket. Also, RIG is for industrial works, not for civilian. Those spinal attachments are components of a RIG but not only for RIGs.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 15:50, January 19, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry, but some people in dead space don't wear things with those spinal attachments, and the Hospital suit has a stasis counter, so it's a RIG. Also all suits in dead space are named RIG, if it's a straitjacket, it must don't have an holographig health counter, and you don't read? In the page it says that it comes with an straitjacket . User:Camarex 18:16, january 19, 2011 (UTC) ::I thought I was clear enough on saying that the article should be named Straitjacket instead of Hospital RIG, and not arguing that the article is wrong in saying that Isaac didn't wear any straitjacket. >.> ::Perhaps the spinal attachments on Isaac is purely a gameplay thing; it is there to show the player's their health as without it, to actually know that they are near-death is near to impossible. - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 22:35, January 19, 2011 (UTC) :::Okay, but name it straitjacket RIG, or not. But in five days we will know the name. User:Camarex, 14:15, january 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::Again, it might not be a RIG. >.< ::::True, might as well wait till next week. - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 18:14, January 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::It has to be a RIG. If it has a Health Meter and Stasis Meter built into the thing, it IS a type of RIG. User:ZombieKilla726 22:08, January 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::I sayed or not, that means if you don't want to put Straitjacket RIG don't put it, put Staitjacket and point . Camarex, 20:40, January 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::I say we just leave it alone until the game comes out. Then we'll know for sure, and then change the name. User:ZombieKilla726 22:08, January 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::It could be a Level 1 RIG without a helmet? If I could see the front of the picture...Burnt Toast 05:47, January 22, 2011 (UTC) :::::Let's just go ahead and use logic here. Mining RIGS, Engineering RIGS, Civilian RIGS all have the same thing in common - the RIG name refers to the situation in which it used, as compared to the attire itself. There are many, many different types of Engineering RIGS and so on, yet they're all just grouped under the same banner. The same should probably go for the Hospital RIGS - while it is definitly a straight-jacket, the names refers to the context, not the attire. :::::We'll not see a name change, either way. I can't think of a real reason to name it the Straight-Jacket RIG. But yes, A godly 4 days will tell the answer to that dilemma Lintire 07:43, January 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::::@Lintire: It should be noted that Civilian RIG is not really an official term; it was created as a result of generalisation. Also, using logic only, why would Civilians use RIGs in their daily life? It is understandable for those aboard the Ishimura, whom are either Miners or Engineers but it wouldn't make sense for those aboard the Sprawl. As defined in the Intermediate Engineering RIG, a RIG is an "integrated health management and strength augmentation system that helps users to operate in previously impossible and dangerous environments". Thus, a RIG is exclusively for work, hence why you see a lot of posters aboard the Ishimura urging every personnel to sync their RIGs to avoid problems. Therefore, why would patients require RIGs? Again, the lack of sources/references to confirm the article's contents, which is why I question about the validity of all new articles made yesterday.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 16:12, January 22, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Fair enough - I'm pretty sure that there really is no real reason to go dip into the budget simply to provide patients with RIGs, and that the term "Civilian RIG" is a reduntant one. Not to mention that quite a few of the RIG concepts I'm seeing anyway are lacking that ever-so-helpful healthbar. ::::::: :::::::I was just referring to the context of the RIG name. Why they would have a RIG in the first place, is beyond me. Lintire 04:29, January 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::::: ::::::: :::::::Maybe the health counter is used for patients to know if they're dieing or not.Camarex, 13:21, January 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Why not use a simpler tool like the heart diagnostic machine?- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 16:31, January 22, 2011 (UTC) :::::::: ::::::::maybe that was to ensure that the patients don't trik the doctors with a false corpse and a flat line sound. Camarex, 17:33, january 22, 2011(UTC) :::::::: ::::::::thanks for renaming it as patient RIG, it's a best name for it. :::::::: :::::::::Every civilian I saw in Dead Space 2 was wearing a RIG. AFriendlyNecromorph, 04:47, July 30, 2011 (UTC) I doubt this thing is a proper RIG for one reason. There is no helmet. I began to think that you can wear this "RIG" for the entire duration of the game, like the Lvl 1 RIG, but there is no way in hell that you can keep it. Space. You cannot seriously tell me you can keep and live through the airless sections. 11:33, January 22, 2011 (UTC) : Just because it lacks a helmet does not nullify its status as a RIG in any way - although, for gameplay purposes, you're probably right and this RIG will be at most a temporary one. In contrast, most civilian and administrative-esque RIGS lacked helmets too, and were still referred to as RIGs. : They'll probably force you to change to something a little more durable at the first oppurtunity - that's pretty much common sense, I can't see anywhere a helmet might magically apparate. Still a RIG, though. Lintire 14:45, January 22, 2011 (UTC) : : : In Dead Space 1 when Isaac had to retrieve the password from Captain Benjamin Matthius, he is specifically instructed to retrieve the password from the Captain's RIG, and the Captain's RIG didn't have a helmet or any armor at all, but it was still called a RIG. Hope this can shed some light to the subject, Soldiercfm 01:59, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Possible reason for it not being in the store. Ok as you all know the store doesnt save the suit for later use, i have a simple theory what if you never stopped wearing it. when you purchase the enginneering suit or any suit, what if issac is wearing this suit throught the game under his armour? i mean you wouldn't wear a set of chainmail without a shirt would you, i think that would make sense to work this way. Well, if you look at, let's say, the Vintage Suit, it shows his head being concealed by that head wrap thing. If you look on the patient RIG, it has a long neck brace (most likely placed there for no face attacks at nurses.) So, if that's the case, this cannot be so. Captain Bradman 11:40, April 7, 2011 (UTC) You are talking about a retired suit you know that right and how do you know it isnt intregrated into the suit ? Raging Unicorn 19:53, April 7, 2011 (UTC) It doesn't have full functionality of a proper RIG. Thus - unavailable. 07:21, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Do you really want to go out into a vaccuum without thrusters or air? Ishimura Elite 17:21, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Hands tied Anyone notice Isaac opened two doors in chapter 1 with his hands tied behind his back? What would he have used, his nose? Half of the time Isaac opens doors he just stands there and it opens. So the doors are either motion activated or Isaac unlocked telekinetic powers from contact of the Red Marker. ''Supertologist'' (''talk'') 22:17, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Here's why. He probably wouldve touched the holographic pad with his elbow or something, but the producers didn't need to put in a new animation just for opening 2 doors. Same with doors when Isaac isn't tied just, with his hands. . . telekinetic powers . . . come to think of it that would be awesome . . . but still totally unrealistic and just plain stupid really. And cheap for Necromorphs too lol. Ishimura Elite 17:25, September 6, 2011 (UTC)